


You're Still As Beautiful As Ever

by DraconicMistress



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Use of sleeping pills, domestic AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress
Summary: Everything feels so wrong for Saga, and he has to fix it. Although, not in the way he expected it.Warnings: depression, suicide attempt, and sleeping pills





	You're Still As Beautiful As Ever

Credits for Mel whom I shamelessly kicked into the Gemini  cliff and edited this fic! Thanks a lot for adding much drama for this already dramatic  prompt , and for the detail of the medical process!

 

Saint Seiya isn't mine, if it is Saga and Kanon would have kickass and dramatic battle against each other like Aspros and Defteros and Paradox and Integra do. 

 

Note: The goldies' age are in their canon ages, but Shun is 19 and Ikki is 21.

 

PS: Mel is a native Spanish speaker, so if any of you interested to translate this fic into Spanish Mel will do it instead. 

* * *

 

Saga came home after a long, exhausting day.

 

“I’m home.”

 

He turns on the lights. No answer. As expected, Kanon isn’t home; he’s surely out partying again. He will, more than likely, not come back tonight. But Saga still wants to make sure.

 

His fingers waltz on the phone screen, hurriedly looking for his twin’s number. Kanon cuts the call off without answering. Saga leans on the wall, gives a deep sigh. He slides down slowly until he hits the ground, hugs his legs, holds back tears.

 

Why was it like this? Why did he feel like this? Shouldn’t he be happy? Shouldn’t he be smiling, being the successful young man he was? He had a whole future before him. Yet, he couldn’t see himself going anywhere in a year, in a month. Not even after this night.

 

It was always like this. It’s been like this for a long time. He was doing everything right, and yet he felt like he was doing everything wrong. He was surrounded by people, and yet he was alone. Lonely.

 

So lonely.

 

His phone rang before he could start sobbing.

 

[From: Kanon

–––––

Don’t call, it’s useless, it’s too loud for that here -_-’

Partying hard as always. Just message.]

 

Tears slide down his cheeks, hitting his phone screen.

 

‘He doesn’t care.’

 

Kanon was always distant. Despite the fact they were identical twins, nigh indistinguishable from each other in the physical aspect, they were complete opposites when it came to their personalities. They lead completely different lives. They were so distant from each other. Saga knew. He bore his brother out, he was sure.

 

‘Maybe... he loathes me…’

 

Swallowing hard, still trying to contain himself, Saga texts Kanon again.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Aren’t you coming home tonight?]

 

Unable to contain the stream of tears, Saga wonders if Kanon would even reply back again in the middle of the night’s madness. He wondered if he would be happy trying to live Kanon’s life, so careless.

 

His thoughts are interrupted again by the sound of his cellphone. Kanon did reply after all.

 

[From: Kanon

–––––

Hell no! Party all night long! >w< don’t worry about making dinner for me tonight =A= I’m to fill my belly with beer tonight!]

 

So, that was it. Saga laughs a miserable laugh between choked sobs.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Alright. Have fun, take care.]

 

‘I love you.’

 

[Goodbye :)]

 

“What the hell?” Kanon raised an eyebrow as he read Saga’s last reply. The message whole was an oddity. Firstly, Saga didn’t like it when his parties dragged on until dawn; he would usually nag at him through the phone. Secondly, Saga wasn’t one to use emoticons, the man was way too serious for that. Lastly… Goodbye? Why goodbye? Usually he would write something along the lines of “see you tomorrow, then”, or “alright, see you next week”, when he was being sarcastic. So, why goodbye?

 

“Why the long face, Kanon? Look! The stripper is about to come out!” Aphrodite pointed at the stage of the bar where they were.

 

“You would make a better stripper, Dite”, Deathmask grinned. And earned a smack from Aphrodite using the menu.

 

At least the rowdiness of the bar distracted Kanon from Saga’s weird message.

 

Saga stared at his phone’s screen, at the smiling emoticon he put in his last message, laughing to himself at the contrast of the written gesture and his face right now. He put his phone down and rumagged his briefcase for paper and pen, then sat down crossing his legs, briefcase on his lap. He grabbed the pen and started to write.

 

‘To my beloved twin Kanon:

 

When you find this letter, I might no longer be of this world. Might this letter serve as my last will and testament.

 

All that belongs to me, from material goods to money, is now yours to do as you wish, as you have always dreamt of. I would like you to manage it carefully as I know even all my money wouldn’t be able to support your kind of lifestyle for a long time. At least try not to spend it all in one night.’

 

A tear feel on the paper. Saga snorted and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He must look so pathetic right now.

 

‘And Kanon I want you to know that,’ he sobs, tries to hold back again, ‘I love you so much, I truly do. I want you to know you’ve never been a nuisance to me, no matter how many troubles you’ve caused me, I never minded. I chose to take care of you because I wanted to. Because I love you.’

 

He pauses, tries his best not to break down crying once more.

 

‘But do you even feel the same? Do you feel anything at all for me? Do you hate me? For being so strict?’

 

He can’t hold it anymore. Tears fall on the paper, diluting the ink and making some words blurry to the point they’re unreadable. Saga goes over the whole thing, trying to make out his own words.

 

“What am I doing…?”

 

No. This was an awful idea. He didn’t want Kanon to feel worse when he came home and found–

 

Saga shakes his head, rips the letter apart, and stands up, making his way to his room. Their room. Kanon and he still slept together, in the same room, on the same bed. Neither minded, neither bothered to move. They still allowed each other to have their privacy, of course. Some drawers remained locked and neither asked the other why. Like the one drawer on Saga’s night table, the one where he kept his personal diaries.

 

He pulled them out, and flicked through the pages of the one he currently used. He sighed and hugged it close to his chest. Then, he threw it on the paper shredder. And then another, and then another, until every single one was torn to shreds.

 

Once the last one was gone, he checked his phone again. Still no reply from Kanon. Why did he even expect a reply?

 

What a stupid question.

 

Saga hoped Kanon worried. Saga hoped Kanon cared. About him. About Them. But he obviously didn’t. It was funny his brother thought he was a nuisance, when Saga felt like he was the nuisance in his brother’s life.

 

“Of course he doesn’t care,” Kanon murmurs to himself, passes his hands through his face, through his hair, shakes his head again, and heads towards the kitchen. A memory plays in his mind as he makes his way there.

 

_‘Kanon, I’d like to ask you something.’ Saga closed his book and looked at his brother, that played video games beside him on the couch._

 

_‘Wait a minute, the savepoint is close.’_

 

_Saga waited. Kanon never put the console down, only lifted his head slightly and looked sideways at his brother, half his focus still on the screen before him._

 

_‘What’s up? You looks like you want to talk about something serious.’_

 

_Saga gulped. He was afraid of Kanon’s possible answer, but he still had to know._

 

_‘Would you be sad if I… died?’_

 

_This time, Kanon turned towards his brother, mouth slightly agape._

 

_‘What kind of question is that?’_

 

_Saga tensed._

 

_‘Just a small ‘what if… thing...’ He tried to remain calm._

 

_‘A ‘what if’, uh…?’ Kanon though for a few seconds, then laughed, ‘Of course, I wouldn’t! I would be happy, even! I wouldn’t have to hear you yell at me anymore and all your older brother privileges would be passed onto me.’ Kanon stuck out his tongue at him._

 

_It hurt. But Saga did expect that answer. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, the forced a giggle out._

 

_‘I see, I see, I should’ve known. You never change, do you?’_

 

Saga took out a bottle of mineral water off the fridge, then rummaged through the kitchen’s drawers. He finally finds what he’s looking for, a small bottle of pills. Perhaps it would have been better if he hid this in their room, locked in his drawer with his diaries. He wouldn’t want anyone to find it. Why did he left it there? What would have happened if Kanon found it?

 

He makes his way back into their room.

 

‘Kanon, I love you, I truly do,’ Saga reaches their room again and sits on the couch, ‘I have always loved you, and I always will. But you… Do you even feel the same?’ he presses the bottle to his forehead.

 

‘No, of course, you don’t. You don’t care about me.’

 

“And there’s no point to life like this.”

 

The only person that could care about him didn’t. What was the point, then?

 

‘Nothing, he wouldn’t have cared,’ he tells himself.

 

Saga opened the bottle of pills and forced most of its contents down his throat, with the help of the mineral water. He closes both bottles and puts them on the table nearby, then lies on the couch against his back, hands holding his phone above his stomach. A bit of an uncomfortable posture to read, and sure bad for his eyes, but it’s not like that would matter in a while more.

 

Still no replies. He tried writing Kanon again.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Kanon, ]

 

Draft erased.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Kanon, I’m sorry, I]  
  
Draft erased.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

I love you, brother, I’m so]

 

Draft erased.

 

Saga suddenly felt heavy. He started to doze off.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Brother, Im so sso]

 

Exited ‘messages’. Draft saved.

 

[From: Saga

–––––

Kanon, I think I di d somrthing really stupid I don’t wa nt to]

 

A message arrives.

 

[From: Kanon

–––––

Saga, you alright?]

 

Saga doesn’t read it.

 

“I’m going home.” Kanon slammed the glass of beer on the table and stood from his seat. The uneasiness that Saga’s message caused him kept eating at him.

 

“Done already? This isn’t like you, Kanon.” Milo commented after eating a chip.

 

This wasn’t him indeed. If not for Saga’s message…

 

“I just…”

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

“... started to feel a bit sick. I’m going home,” he repeated, “see ya later.” Kanon walked away, ignoring the confused and somewhat concerned stares of his partners in crime.

 

“Are you even sober enough to drive? You might not die in here, but you might die out there on the road.” Deathmask laughed. Aphrodite elbowed him as Kanon gave him the middle finger and turned away.

 

“At least, let us take you or call you a cab,” Shura offered.

 

“No thanks, I’ll be fine. I’m not planning to die, at least not soon.”

 

He had to get home first and make sure everything was fine. Kanon sent Saga another message before starting his car.

 

[From: Kanon

–––––

Saga, you alright?]

 

Kanon drove faster than he should have. Something told him he had to rush it, that he had to get home asap. He became more and more anxious the closer he got home, cold sweat running down his forehead, heart beating faster, breath speeding up. He checks his phone and sends another message, taking advantage of a red light that holds him for what seems an eternity.

 

[From: Kanon

–––––

Party’s over. Otw home.]

 

Still no reply. Nor to this message nor to the last one. Why? Was he still working? At home? Saga was kind of a workaholic alright, but even he valued his precious and limited resting time.

 

Questions and all kinds and terrible scenarios kept popping up in Kanon’s head as he drove through the streets as if he was trying to win a race, ignoring every red light and signalization from last one on. All he could think of was of getting home as soon as possible and confirming Saga was okay.

 

As soon as he reached their apartment, Kanon slammed the car door shut and sprinted into their home, all the way into their bedroom, only to find Saga lying on the couch, fast asleep, still in full business suit. So peaceful he looked.

 

‘Way too peaceful’, Kanon thinks to himself. He sighs as he crosses his arms, and lets out a small laugh.

 

“You make me worried to death about you and you’re here sleeping like a log on the couch. That’s pretty unfair of you, you know? I almost crashed three times on the way here,” he laughs again.

 

Kanon makes a pause and walks closer to his twin. He really was the perfect one, still as handsome as ever even a mess after a long day of work.

 

“Even like this, you’re still as beautiful,” Kanon knelt by his brother and caressed his cheek.

 

He was cold. Scarily so.

 

“Saga?” Kanon pressed his hand more firmly against his brother’s cheek, patted it twice. “Saga. Hey, Saga!” He raised his voice.

 

Kanon gulped. He took Saga by the shoulders and shook him violently.

 

“Saga! Hey, Saga, open your eyes! Saga! Saga! Answer me!”

 

On his way to stand back up, he knocked something off the table. He grabbed the thing. A bottle of sleeping pills.

 

Oh. No.

 

“No... No, no, no, no! Saga, no! What did you do?!” Kanon took his hands to his head. No, this couldn’t be happening. He feel back on his knees, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. He threw himself over his twin and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Why…? Saga, don’t leave, please, don’t leave me… Why did you do it…?”

 

Kanon eyes shot wide open. Saga was still breathing. Slowly, but he was still breathing.

 

There was no time to lose. Kanon sprinted back to his car with Saga in arms, seated him on the passenger seat, and drove to the hospital, even faster than when he was heading home. Kanon ran to the emergency unit screaming for help.

 

“Doctor! Doctor, ple… please, help me, my brother, he… he tried to kill himself! He…!”

 

“Sir, please, calm down. We will do everything possible, but we need you to calm down and give us some information. Nurse! A bed! Shun, come help us here!”

 

A familiar face appeared instantly at the call. Shun was on turn as co-assistant that night. Neither Kanon nor he expected to see each other there, less in a situation like this.

 

Shun talked to Kanon as Saga was taken away to be examined and connected to a respirator.

 

“Alright, Kanon, I need you to calm down and–”

 

“Calm down, calm down, how the hell do you all want me to keep calm when my brother is dying!”

 

“Kanon, lower your voice, please,” Shun answers with a cool semblance and trained patience, “if we’re asking you to stay calm is only to help your brother, freaking out like this won’t take us anywhere.

 

I understand how you feel. You know Ikki isn’t exactly one to stay put, he’s been to the emergency unit a few times, once in critical condition, even. So, I ask you again, calm down, and help us help your brother. It’s going to be alright.”

 

Kanon blinked once, twice. He didn’t quite realize who he exactly was talking to in his state. The man before him was Shun, Ikki’s younger brother that prepared for a life in the field of Medicine.

 

Ikki was an absolute bandit and was known to partake in illegal races, precisely the field where Kanon met him. Shun visited sometimes, most times to persuade his brother to leave and go back home. Kanon remembers Shun mentioning a big accident in which Ikki was involved, the one that left that scar on his face, event that gave Shun even more reasons to worry about Ikki. Ikki already prepared to retire at some point in the near future, too, and go back to studying or working to lessen his brother’s burden. He didn’t want to worry Shun any more, specially with his younger brother’s career of choice.

 

Those two were close, for sure, and cared for each other so. Perhaps, deep down, Kanon wished his twin and him were as close.

 

For the time being, Kanon focuses, does his best to stay calm, and answers all of Shun’s questions and fills in formats. He watches the doctors discussing, an specialist had been called there.

 

“So, do you know what kind of pills did he ingest?”

 

“Sleeping pills, I told you so already.”

 

“Yes, you did, but do you know exactly what? The active? The grade? The brand? At least the commercial name or what the package looks like?”

 

Kanon was fazed. He couldn’t remember anything, he didn’t bother to check at all.

 

“Fuck, I don’t know! I don’t remember the stupid bottle at all, I should have brought it with me, goddamit…”

 

Kanon’s eyes drift to Saga again as the doctors and the nurses start to take him away into another room. Shun holds a sigh and guides Kanon to the waiting room.

 

“It’s fine, the blood test will tell us what we want to know. Come, follow me.”

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, Saga, why?! And why so… suddenly… You aren’t like this…” Kanon sat in the waiting room murmuring to himself, anxiously awaiting the results of Saga’s operation.

 

Shun comes sit beside him for a spell.

 

“Suicidal people never “suddenly” commit suicide, Kanon. Suicidal ideation usually starts happening a long time prior. There’s always signs that someone might be thinking of commiting suicide.”

 

Kanon turns to look at Shun, who looks at him with empathy.

 

“Signs… what do you mean? How?” Kanon raised an eyebrow. Were he and his twin so distant he could never see them?

 

“They might be hard to see at first, but a person with suicidal tendencies does give it away in certain ways. Of course, these are usually a symptom themselves, of depression, or other mental illnesses.”

 

“Depression or other mental illnesses…? But Saga, he… he always looked fine… “

 

“Are you sure? Had he been tired as of recently? Eaten less or a lot more than usual? Slept less or more? Been unfocused?”

 

Kanon runs through memories of the last few months. He sometimes caught Saga awake in the middle of the night, simply staring down the window, or writing. He's been eating less and less, and had been very fatigued as of recently, but Kanon always thought it was due to him working himself to death and never leaving enough time for proper meals.

 

“Have you heard him cry?”

 

No, he hadn't. But then again, it's not like Saga liked anyone seeing him cry, much less his brother.

 

“Made any kind of comment about disappearing or dying? Even a joke, it could have slipped by you.”

 

A comment.

 

‘Would you be sad if I died?’

 

A joke.

 

‘Of course I wouldn't! I would be happy, even!’

 

“I'm a fucking idiot.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

How could he not see?

 

“I'm a fucking idiot, Shun!”

 

He could have made it worst. He could be the culprit of this.

 

“Kanon, please, don't be so hard on yourself, some people are just very good at masking their pain, this could have been—”

 

“No! I should have seen it, I should have… Of course there was something wrong with Saga… Of course… And I have done nothing but ignore him and cause him troubles.”

 

“Kanon, no, please, no. The last thing we need right now is you going into the same situation as Saga here.

 

This is not your fault.”

 

But it might have been.

 

“You have to be strong, for yourself firstly, and for Saga, too. If you two had any troubles, you can talk it out and get out of this, together,” Shun gives Kanon a sincere smile, pats his shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

 

If this was the only thing he could do for the time being, then he would be strong. He would have time to talk to his twin after this. It wasn’t too late yet, fortunately.

 

* * *

 

 

Shun had informed Kanon that the procedure had been successful and Saga was out of danger now. Evaluations would be done to make sure no further damage was caused to his nervous system or other organs, but it seemed like there would be no troubles as he was tended to right on time.

 

“He has to rest for now, and you should too, had you eaten at all?”

 

“Not really… I’ll be fine.”

 

“Come on, at least go to the cafeteria and get something to drink. You might be able to see him after you return.”

 

* * *

 

It was oddly peaceful in here. Kanon watched Saga’s face as he slept. A shiver ran through his back as he remembered him there, lying on the couch, barely breathing. No, he was safe now, everything would be fine. He only had to wait for Saga, after so many times his twin was the one waited for him to arrive.

 

“Do you always feel this anxious waiting for me at home, brother?” Kanon wiped a few bangs of blue hair aside from Saga’s face.

 

“Ngh…”

 

Kanon got closer and held his twin’s hand upon hearing the sound coming from his throat. Saga frowned, then opened his eyes, slowly, blinking a few times, adjusting to the lighting of the room.

 

“… Kanon? Where… Am I… still alive…?”

 

Kanon nodded as he held Saga’s hand tighter, smiling at his twin.

 

“And I’m so glad you are.

 

… Saga… I… about that… one time… I’m sorry for not realizing you were serious. I’m sorry, so sorry… I love you, okay? I wouldn’t be happy if you died. I love you, brother.”

 

Saga blinked again. He looked confused as he tried to understand what Kanon just said.

 

“Wha…?”

 

That one time.

 

“... Is this not an hallucination?”

 

Saga couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe Kanon, or anyone, for that matter, cared about him.

 

“No!” Kanon yelped as he hugged his brother. “I’m truly glad you’re alive. And I’m sorry for being an asshole. I love you and would never want to see you go. I’ll repeat it until you believe it.”

 

“... You shouldn’t said things you don’t truly mean…”

 

Saga’s voice sounds broken. Kanon releases him from his hold, gently. He’s crying. Kanon is struck. His brother, stern, unbreakable, was coming undone before him. No, he’s been coming undone for a long time, but he could only see it clearly at this moment.

 

“But I mean it, Saga,” Kanon took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped Saga’s tears away. “I love you. I’m not just trying to cheer up or anything, well, yes, I am, but… I truly, really mean it when I say I love you. You’re my dear brother, the only one I have, and the only one I could ever wish for, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kanon sighs. “... Look, I’m really sorry for not taking you seriously back then, when you asked me about what would I do if… if you died. I joke a lot, you know that better than anyone. I would never happy if you died or disappeared, I would be destroyed. So, really, I’m sorry. I love you. Let me tell you again, I love you, brother.”

 

Saga’s eyes go watery again and Kanon starts to panic.

 

“Did...did I say something wrong? I-I’m sorry, I–”

 

Saga giggles.

 

“No, no, don’t worry, I’m just… so happy right now, to know that you care about me. I’m sorry too, Kanon. I...I don’t think I really wanted to die. I’m glad you came to save me. Thank you, and sorry for worrying you like that.”

 

Saga sits up and wraps his arms around Kanon. Kanon imitates the gesture.

 

“What are you talking about?” A tear rolls down his check, “there’s nothing to apologize for, so don’t apologize. I’m just so happy you’re here with me right now.”

 

They stay in silence for a while, sobbing into each other’s arms, until Kanon parts and kneels before the bed.

 

“Saga, tell me everything from now on, okay? Be more open with me, please. If there’s something bothering you, about work or about me, about anything at all. For fuck’s sake, we are twins, we’ve been together all our lives, you can trust me. I know I can seem unreliable at times, but I’ll always be there for you. You can lean on me.”

 

“Kanon…”

 

“You have done so much for me. It’s my turn to give back to you. Talk to me about your problems. Ask me if you need help. I might not be able to help you fix everything myself but, then, I will help you find the help you need.”

 

Kanon noticed Saga’s hand fidgeting in his own, so he lifted it, and fixed his gaze on Saga’s.

 

“I’ll say it again. You can be open with me, Saga. If there is something you want to talk about, do it. For your sake and mine. For our sake.”

 

“Kanon… I…” Saga’s cheeks suddenly tinted pink. Kanon thought he looked adorable that way.

 

“What is it? C’mon, you can tell me.”

 

“Really? Then, could I ask a favor of you?”

 

“Of course, anything you want,” Kanon gave Saga a reassuring smile.

 

Saga pulled Kanon into a hug once more, his twin’s head on his chest, his hands ruffling Kanon’s hair.

 

“Can we… stay like this for a while?”

 

Kanon grinned as he let his twin smother him with affection.

 

“Such a simple wish for someone like you, uh?”

 

“Can I also ask you to shut up and let me enjoy the moment?”

 

Kanon laughs, Saga does too.

 

Kanon was glad to know Saga was back with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Saga had to redo his routine to fit time for therapies and more time for him. Kanon helped around the house and learned to cook, so he would be the one in charge of dinner as well. Helping more at home meant less time to party, which also brought onto him the whining of all his friends (except Shura, how seemed happy for him, and that scolded the group to follow Kanon’s example), but for Saga, and for him, it was worth it.

 

Kanon didn’t mind it at all, all the contrary, he enjoyed all the time he got to spend with his twin like they used to do when they were younger. Saga taught Kanon how to ride the bike again, Kanon taught him how to play video games.

 

They talked more now, even of things that weren’t easy to talk about. They did have their troubles, jealousy of one another (mindblowing to Kanon, that Saga could be jealous of him), wounds they have done on one another, most without noticing. Kanon really didn’t know how come they never sat down and spoke like this before, but he was glad they were giving themselves the chance.

 

Getting out of the hole he had fallen into wasn’t an easy task for Saga, but he was determined to climb it out. Kanon’s support made it easier for him, thankfully. His brother would ring in whenever he forgot to drink his pills at the start of his treatment and accompanied him to therapy whenever Saga asked him to.

 

They weren’t together all the time, of course. They gave each other their space whenever it was required. Tonight, Saga would be working on an important project, while Kanon would be out to see Ikki in his last race with his friends.

 

“Glad you could make it, Kanon. How’s everything?”

 

“Much better now. Saga is making recovery. There still are those days sometimes, but he’s doing fine.”

 

“Figures. Well, glad to hear you both are doing fine, I haven’t seen you around much, after all.”

 

“Hmmp, you know I’m okay unless you receive an invitation to my funeral.”

 

Ikki grins and softly hits Kanon’s chest with his fist.

 

“I know as much. Don’t die soon, though, Saga needs you.”

 

“Same to you.” Kanon’s eyes pose of Shun; Ikki follows the direction of his gaze. “Get out of this alive and with the prize and stay at home. Shun needs you, too.”

 

Ikki turns towards Kanon again, scratching his neck.

 

“I know I know, that’s why I’m retiring right after this. Practices already steal most of his sleeping time, I don’t want to steal what little he has left after that.” Ikki sighs. “I got into this to help us bring money faster, but I guess he’s right, I stay at my normal job even if it pays less, as long as he doesn’t have be worrying about me all the time.”

 

Kanon can’t help but smile. “Good, don’t give him any more troubles,” he pats Ikki’s back, “now go there, bring that money back, and get outta here or I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“As if you could! See ya on the finish line.” Ikki waves at Kanon as he goes to prepare.

 

Kanon watches as Ikki’s team talks to him and Shun switches between wishing him luck, telling him to please take care, and scolding him. Seeing those two had always made Kanon’s heart ache. He was glad to notice he was smiling this time.

 

“Am I on time?”

 

“Saga…! What are you doing here? _How_ did you even get here?”

 

“Finished early. Not hard to figure where you were asking around.” Saga stands beside his twin. “I’ve never watched one of these.”

 

“Well, first time for everything. Come on, let’s get closer.”


End file.
